


1MORE DAY, 1MORE PARTY

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Captain America Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud music, open bar, people Tony could barely remember the names… and there was Wanda, trying to avoid stupid questions (such as how did it feel to be able to control minds, or if she was upset of the news calling her "witch", and also more invasive questions such as if she had an eye on some guy. Or girl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1MORE DAY, 1MORE PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War got my imagination boiling!! No spoilers in this fic.
> 
> Can't wait for Infinity Wars!

 

It had been Tony’s idea of course.

Steve had asked the reason, but the _iron man_ said that "life should be celebrated".

 

Loud music, open bar, people Tony could barely remember the names… and there was Wanda, trying to avoid stupid questions (such as how did it feel to be able to control minds, or if she was upset of the news calling her "witch", and also more invasive questions such as if she had an eye on some guy. Or girl).

The place was so full, that nobody would notice if she disappeared for a couple hours, and after an old sir insinuated Wanda and Steve made _“quite the pair”_ , she decided she had had enough and zig-zagged among those strangers, only stopping upon hearing Visions voice (but not really).

"Wanda the party..."-he tried to speak, but she just took his hand and dragged him to her room, shutting the door closed.

"Peace at last" - she spoke, and Vision blinked - "those people are so..."- Wanda walked to the bet and lay in it.

"Curious" - Vision completed her sentence - "they are very curious about you".

Wanda sat up -"They'd ask the color of my underwear if given a chance" - she was annoyed.

"Funny remark" - Vision smiled, and Wanda noticed he was still by the door. She tapped the bed, beside her, inviting him to have himself a seat. He accepted with a nod.

"You also seem to disappear every 5minutes" - Wanda accused- "Do they bother you too?"

"No, not really” – Vision spoke, having a seat – “Many, if not most of them, see me as a machine, or as Mr. Stark’s artificial valet. Some others see me as his personal body guard, or a very modern weapon" - He didn’t seem the least bothered.

"They don’t see you as I do" - Wanda let out casually, and raised her eyes to meet Vision's.

Brief silence...

"And...how do you see me?" - he asked, and Wanda was just silent for just a couple seconds.

There was a smooch sound when her lips reached Vision’s cheek, and when his eyes fell to his shoes, Wanda couldn’t help a grin.

"Oh, look! He gets shy!" - she teased, and the two of them laughed, enjoying peace in their own world.

 


End file.
